


Halloween

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Cop Cas, Costume, Countdown, Dress Up, F/M, Halloween, Kinky Cas, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think you and I should dress up that following Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Halloween is in a week. Sam and Jess are having a Halloween party and are trying to convince me to go. Part of me wants to go, and the other part says that I shouldn’t because I am almost 28 years old. They said I have to dress up and have sent me multiple costume ideas. And even a few costumes. I’ve decided that if I go I will be going as a police officer. ~~I already have handcuffs~~ I will need to find a pair of sunglasses that fit the attire.

I dressed Cree up for the week. She has been dressed up as a dog. I think it’s hilarious. She hates wearing the costume. I spent good money on the costume and she keeps taking it off everyday before I get home from work.

287 days left until you come home. I think you and I should dress up that following Halloween. We could go as Spock and Kirk. I have been watching a lot of Star Trek recently, I know I always complained that I hated it but I like watching it now because it almost feels like you’re here too.

I will send you pictures from the party.

If I go.

-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update! I have a ton of high school and college work to do. Gross. I'll try to upload two more tonight! It won't be for another 3 hours though because i have class soon :( But I will upload two more tonight! I promise!


End file.
